Love by night
by cherry-lover
Summary: Sakura is an immortal being. She has stumbled upon Syaoran. A mortal. Who can make her wildest fantasies come true. But will it be that easy or will love have the last say?
1. The Meeting

Hiya! I'm back! I know I haven't updated or written a new story but I've been very busy. So as I promised here is a new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stood on his balcony watching the moon. It was a beautiful night tonight. The sky was clear and the moon and stars were glowing brightly. He sighed and his gaze shifted to the gardens. He watched as the wind blew the trees gently and the scent of roses wafted up towards his nose. He was soon lost in his own thoughts but a rustle of leaves brought him back.

When he looked at where the noise came from a girl stood there. She was looking directly at him and he drank up all her beauty. Her eyes were emerald. They shone brightly and the colour had a supernatural twist. Her lips were bright red and she seemed to be licking them a lot. Her skin was as white as the moon and had an eerie glow to it. Her clothes consisted of a leather bra and trousers.

Syaoran watched as she moved toward the balcony. She looked up at him, then to the side of the balcony. In a blink of an eye she was climbing the wall. Soon she stood face to face with Syaoran and it took all of Syaoran's strength not to gape at her.

"Hello." She smiled at him.

"Uh…hi?"

"Sorry about the whole I-climbed-your-wall-and-I-wasn't-even-invited thing. So what's your name?"  
  
"Syaoran. You?"

She smiled coyly at him and Syaoran swallowed. "My name is Sakura." She said as she stepped toward him. Every step she took Syaoran took a step back until he was pinned against the wall. She put a hand against the wall on either side of his neck pinning him in place. "You scared of me?" Syaoran shook his head. "Good. I only want some fun." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chin.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked rather breathlessly. Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"You'll see soon enough." She went back to kissing his chin and moved down to his neck. Syaoran gasped as her tongue slid over a sensitive part of his neck. She licked and sucked and soon her teeth scraped against his skin. Syaoran shivered when she did this and she bit down on his neck causing Syaoran to gasp. He pulled away from her and put a hand to his neck. It was bleeding lightly. He looked back up at Sakura. She was licking her lips, getting rid of the traces of blood still present there.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Syaoran asked rather annoyed. Sakura only smiled and looked at him like a predator to prey.

"You taste delicious." She stated and moved towards him yet again. Syaoran backed away and soon found himself in his room. He looked around him, trying to find somewhere to go but Sakura had pushed him up against a wall again and Syaoran found it hard to move.

But Syaoran didn't want to move. The feeling of her biting his skin sent shivers up his spine. He needed her to do it again. He leant his head to the side and watched as Sakura's smile widened. She leaned forward and put her mouth on his neck.

She sucked and licked and Syaoran felt her teeth pressing into his neck. She pierced his skin and Syaoran whimpered. The feeling was exquisite. Erotic. And he needed more. He grabbed her waist and pushed her into him, willing her to go on. He felt his blood drain away slowly and he heard Sakura moan as she continued to suck.

"More…" He begged her. "More!"

Syaoran awoke with sweat beading on his body. He was shaking violently and he felt like throwing up. What a dream that was. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to greet his mother.

"Good morning Xiou Lang." She said politely and in her regal manner.

"Good morning mother." Syaoran replied taking some toast of a plate and sitting down to eat it.

"Have you hurt yourself dear?" Syaoran looked at his mother in confusion. He gave her a questioning look and she pointed to a mirror with her head. Syaoran headed over there and looked at himself. He gasped. On his neck were two cuts. He fingered them lightly. Great! So it wasn't a dream.

--------------------

Sakura was finding it hard to concentrate. That Syaoran guy tasted like pure heaven. She could feel his blood pumping beneath his skin. Every heartbeat was like music to her. It called her to him and she just had to have him. His blood was rich and warm when she pierced his skin. She needed more. And she'd get more.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to see where the voice had come from and came face to face with Tomoyo. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend and when Sakura took the option of immortal life she asked Count to make her friend immortal too.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Hi."

"What's on your mind?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sighed.

"There's this boy…"  
  
"Awww! Are you in love?"  
  
"No Tomoyo! I am not in love!" Sakura snapped. "Anyway…" She gave Tomoyo a piercing look. "I was walking through the woods. You know? Where that mansion is? And I heard this beat. It was wonderful Tomoyo. I had to follow it. So I did and there was this boy on a balcony. He looked at me and I had to have him. So I took him and he tasted gorgeous."

"How gorgeous?" Asked Tomoyo, fully enjoying the story.

"Johnny Depp gorgeous."

"No way?"

"Mmm-hmm." They both fell into fits of giggles. After a lot of snorting Sakura and Tomoyo got their composure back and Sakura continued with her story. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mmm?"

"Is it normal for the person you take to beg for more?" Tomoyo looked at her weirdly.

"Um…I don't think it is. It has been known though." Tomoyo looked at Sakura again. "Why did he-"

"Beg?" Sakura finished. Tomoyo nodded. "Yep. It was weird Tomoyo. It kinda…" Sakura looked down sheepishly.

"What Sakura? Kinda what?"

"Never mind." Sakura said with a wave of her hand.

"No Sakura. You are not doing this to me again. You know that if you say never mind I want to know even more." Sakura smiled an evil smile and Tomoyo sighed knowing she wouldn't get anything out of her for a while.

"Don't stress Tomoyo. It wasn't important." Tomoyo's eyes flared.

"Sakura I'm warning you."  
  
"Tomoyo-"

"If you don't-"

"-I was-"

"-tell me right-"  
  
"-turned on."  
  
"-now I'll…WHAT!?" Tomoyo yelled after catching on what Sakura was saying. Sakura laughed a little.

"I was turned on Tomoyo. I wanted him to touch me. Feel me. I…"

"What?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"I wanted him to make love to me." Sakura had a confused look on her face like she was just hearing this information for the first time.

Tomoyo was shocked by this news. She knew that Sakura was once cheated on by a boy. The boy who made her immortal in fact. He came to her window every night when she was mortal. He talked to her at first. Then he started to kiss her. Touch her. Excite her. Sakura loved it and two weeks after they had met, they made love. Early in the morning the boy took Sakura and made her immortal. Sakura never saw the boy again until a week ago. Sakura went in search of more immortals after she found out what she became. She found this place and asked the Count to make Tomoyo immortal because she missed her. She was acquainted with all the immortals in the place and soon settled in.

Then there was news of a new immortal. Sakura went to greet him but soon saw that it was the guy who had made her immortal two years ago. He had smiled at her smugly and said hello. Sakura had said hello back and went in search of Tomoyo to tell her who it was. Ever since then Sakura has never really taken a liking to boys. And there were some mighty fine boys to choose from. So Tomoyo was shocked that Sakura was even talking this way.

"I'm going back tonight." Sakura said more to herself than to Tomoyo.

"You spared him!?" Tomoyo almost yelled.

"I couldn't take him completely Tomoyo. That would have been unfair." Tomoyo gave Sakura a look and Sakura sighed. "If I leave him regenerate over the morning then I can have a delicious meal at night."

"Can I come?"  
  
"No!" Snapped Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her friend shocked before a knowing smile graced her lips.

"You like him a lot don't you?" Asked Tomoyo gently. Sakura nodded slowly and Tomoyo smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to it. But don't get to involved okay?" Again Sakura nodded. Tomoyo was about to leave when her friend stopped her.

"Tomoyo?" She turned around and gave Sakura a smile. "Thanks." Tomoyo nodded and left the room.

Sakura was going to be able to see him tonight. Sakura felt an involuntary shudder go through her body. She smiled and let out a squeal. A cough alerted her to a presence at the door. She looked up and saw cold grey eyes looking at her.

"What are you so excited about?" Jin asked. Sakura smiled. Nothing could ruin tonight. For she was going to see him.

"Never you mind weasel boy. Never you mind." Sakura laughed at the appalled look on his face. She pushed past him and made her way out into the darkness that had enveloped her life for two years.

--------------------

Syaoran was waiting in his bedroom. He kept glancing at the French doors leading out into the balcony, then at the four-poster bed. He wouldn't go to sleep in case it was a dream. Then again, if it wasn't a dream. He looked at the balcony doors. What came to his room at night and sucked on his neck?

As if he said the question out loud there was a slight thud noise outside on his balcony. Then his doors opened and in came Sakura. The girl from the night before.

"Hello again." She smiled at him and Syaoran felt uneasy. He took a step back as she closed the doors then took a step toward him.

"What did you do to me?" Syaoran asked, confusion written all over his face. Sakura smiled slightly. It was a sad smile. He took notice of that. "And who are you? And why me?" Sakura looked at him.

"I took you. I am an immortal. And you called to me." Syaoran rose an eyebrow and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute. "When I say take you I mean I fed on you. Drank you. Like I said before I am an immortal. I cannot die though people think I can. And you did indeed call to me. At least your blood did. Your heartbeat." Sakura saw dawning on Syaoran's face as it all sank in.

"So you're a…vampire?" Sakura visibly winced.

"Please. We prefer the term immortal." Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Why?"  
  
"Because people have such bad images of vampires. Long nails, baldish head, clock and so on. We are not like that. Most vampires are quite beautiful. We never age. We keep ourselves preened. We are quite the opposite to the vampires you think of. And garlic doesn't work by the way. Nor does putting a steak into the heart."

"So what does kill you?" Asked Syaoran curiously.

"Why? You're not thinking of killing me?" Sakura rose an eyebrow. "Are you?" Syaoran shook his head and Sakura smiled. "Good. Because I've got a proposition for you."

"What is it?" asked Syaoran eagerly.

"I want you to touch me." Syaoran swallowed. "Kiss me." He took a step back as Sakura was advancing. "And finally…" Sakura smiled at the look on Syaoran's face. "Make love to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done. God this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Soooo…you guys know what to do. Review! Review! Review! I'm also staying at a friend's house for a while so I won't be able to update during the middle of next week to the middle of the week after next week. So basically a week starting next week. Okay. I'll shut up now. Ciao!


	2. Count

Hi! I realised I made some mistakes in the last chapter. I meant to say cloaks not clocks but Microsoft Word only tells you that you have a spelling mistake not that you put the wrong word down. And with the steak in the heart instead of stake. Oh well. Never mind. Second chappie coming up. You have to bear with me on this story. It is going somewhere I promise. My other story is a little stuck. I'll probably work on it tonight. So! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran swallowed hard as the words she said sunk in. Sakura looked at him in some amusement and yet again cornered him. She smiled at him as her arms pinned his shoulders to the wall.

"Think of yourself as my bitch."

"Whoa! Hold up. I am no-ones' bitch. Do you hear me? No-ones."

"Fine. You can be my biyatch."  
  
"What's the difference?" Sakura laughed.

"I'm not sure. But biyatch sounds a whole lot better don't ya' think?" She winked at him and Syaoran smiled weakly. "Anyway. As I was saying. This is a sort of no-strings-attached-and-you-get-pleasure-out-of-it relationship."

"O-_kaay." _Sakura smiled at him and stared at him for a while. Then she frowned.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Make your move." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Sakura sighed. "Kiss me!" She said exasperated.

"Oh." Whispered Syaoran. He put his hands on either side of Sakura's head and pulled her towards his lips. Sakura held her breath waiting for the contact. Syaoran breathed out deeply waiting for the feel of her lips on his.

There lips met softly. It was just a touch. A flutter of skin against skin. But it was enough to send both their heart rates sky high. Syaoran pulled back slowly and noticed that Sakura's eyes were closed. She licked her lips slowly then opened her eyes to look up at him through her lashes. She stayed watching him and he continued to watch her back until Sakura sighed.

"That's it?" Syaoran looked at her questioningly. "Use a bit of force."

"Force?"

"Oh for God sake. Be rough." Syaoran rose an eyebrow.

"You want me to be rough?" Sakura nodded. "Very well then." And with that said Syaoran swapped positions and Sakura's back slammed into the wall as Syaoran held her there by her waist. His mouth claimed her mouth. Hard. Fast. Sakura's breathing was becoming irregular as Syaoran's hands went up her leg. He held onto her thigh and lifted her up so her legs encircled his waist. He moved from her mouth to her neck, biting every so often. Sakura panted and moaned. Never had it been like this. Never. It was amazing. It was-

"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop." Syaoran stopped sucking on her neck and looked up at her.

"What?"

"I need to go." She slid down his chest, making note of his muscles as her hand slid down with her body, and gracefully got off of him. She wiped herself down and looked up at him.

"No you don't." He said shortly and Sakura smiled.

"I do. My friend is calling for me. Something has happened. I need to go."

"I can't hear her." Sakura laughed and ran a hand along his cheek.

"Your not an immortal." Syaoran's mouth twisted up a bit and Sakura smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to the balcony doors. She flung them open and disappeared into the night.

Syaoran sighed as he saw her leave. The taste of her was exquisite. And he needed more.

He climbed into bed to have dreams of an emerald eyed beauty.

--------------------

Sakura ran down the hall and into the room on the right. Tomoyo's room. She tore open the door and ran in. She screamed as she saw Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was lying on her bed. Paler than usual. Blood was running down her neck from two cuts. Her clothes were ripped and her breathing ragged. Sakura moved towards her slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. She ran a finger along her jaw and a tear ran down her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo looked scared. So scared.

"Sa-Sa…trap." Sakura looked confused. She jumped when she heard the sound of the door close and the laugh that made her physically sick.

"Hello Sakura." Sakura shivered and turned around to come face to face with none other than Jin.

"Jin you bastard. You know your not allowed to take another immortal."

"I know I'm not. She did taste nice though." His eyes flicked to Tomoyo's body then back to Sakura's face. "I wonder what you taste like."

"Piss off you psycho." She spat at him.

"I hear you've been a naughty girl Sakura." He walked up to Sakura and ran a finger along her cheekbone. Sakura shivered.

"What do you mean?" Jin laughed.

"Wait 'til Count hears that you spared a human life." Jin laughed maliciously. "He's gonna be so mad. You know your not aloud to spare a human."

"He can't do any harm. He's a mere mortal. What can he do?"

"He can take this news to the newspaper. He can film your…escapades." Sakura swallowed as Jin's hands pressed her back against his chest. "We could be found out and killed. Ever thought of that?" Sakura shook her head and Jin laughed. "I didn't think so." His hand travelled lower and lower and soon it was just above her waistband on her skirt. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, waiting for Jin to delve further.

"Jin! What are you doing?" Sakura was flung from Jin's arms and she fell on the floor. She looked up to see Count standing in the doorway.

"C-Count." She stood quickly, took his hand and kissed it gently. Count pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"Stop it. You know I don't like it when you do that." Sakura smiled slightly and stood.

"I know. It's a habit Count."

"Jin!"

"Y-yes Count."

"Piss off. I want to talk to Sakura alone." Sakura held back a laugh as Jin scurried out of the room. "How are you Tomoyo?" Sakura turned to look behind her. Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"Healing Count."  
  
"Good girl. Now get your rest. Sakura, come with me." Sakura nodded and followed Count. He led her to a darkened room and pointed to a chair, indicating for her to sit down. "Now Sakura. I have heard that you have spared a mortal."  
  
"Yes Count, I have."

"Why?" Sakura looked up into his eyes and swallowed. She couldn't lie to Count.

"I am using him for pleasurable reasons." Sakura lowered her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I see. And where does he live?" Sakura's head shot up as she heard this.

"Um… The mansion in the forest."  
  
"Thank you Sakura. You may leave now."

"Count? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing Sakura. Don't worry. You shall still have him." Sakura nodded and left the Count.

She went back to Tomoyo's room and saw Tomoyo sleeping soundly. Sakura sighed and stroked her cheek gently. She lay down next to Tomoyo and put her arm around her waist protectively, holding Tomoyo close to her.

--------------------

Syaoran sat in his bed. It had been two hours since Sakura left him and he couldn't get to sleep. He prayed that she would come back and finish what they had started. She had really gotten to him and he needed more of her. Maybe he would ask her to make him immortal. So he can stay with her forever.

Syaoran was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the gentle thud outside his balcony windows. He did however see the door handle turning.

His stomach took a leap as he realised this. Sakura was coming back . He watched as the doors opened. He gasped at what he saw.

Standing in the doorway was… Well an angel. He wore white robes. They flowed around him, triggered by a non-existent wind. His silver hair went down to his feet. It was tied up in an intricate braid. His eyes were the deepest lavender he had ever seen. His skin was pale and seemed to glow. But it was a far more beautiful glow than Sakura's. In fact, this man was beauty himself. He smiled slightly at Syaoran and Syaoran could only gape back.

This angel stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to face Syaoran and walked up to him so he was right in front of him. All Syaoran had to do was reach out an inch and he would be touching him.

"Hello." The angel's voice was heavenly. It held an air of authority put it was still soothing.

"H-hi." Syaoran mentally hit himself for stuttering.

"Why are you stuttering Syaoran?"

"I-I. Wait. How do you know my name?" The angel simple smiled slightly.

"Your hot news where I come from Syaoran."

"Oh God. Your not a vampire as well?" The angel nodded and smiled. Syaoran took a deep breath as he saw the smile. This angel was truly perfect.

"Though I prefer the term immortal." The angel took Syaoran's cheek in his hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"What-"

"Shhh Syaoran. I know you want this." Syaoran nodded and the angel smiled. He leaned forward slowly and Syaoran breathed in deeply.

Syaoran gasped as the angel's lips brushed against his and the angel took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. The angel's tongue slowly went in his mouth, searching out places even Syaoran never knew existed. The angel's tongue nudged against Syaoran's and Syaoran began to circle his tongue around the angel's, earning a moan from the wonderful being.

The angel's hand glided down Syaoran's bare chest and over his stomach. He stopped just above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He fingered the edge lightly, and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his fingers down, past the material.

"Oh angel!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what your thinking. This is a Sakura and Syaoran fic right? Well it's a little twist in my story. Hehe! I am evil. And anyway who wouldn't want to have a piece of that angel. I would. Anyway. Review guys. Thank you. Ciao!


	3. The Interruption

Hiya. I know that the story is getting a little weird. The whole angel thing is going to be explained later on in the story. So, lets get writing. I warn you in advance. THIS IS A LEMON SCENE! Now I will write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

Syaoran stayed up all night. It was now quite early in the morning. What time he didn't precisely know. He was too busy in thought to even glance at a clock.

That angel. That visited last night. What was that about? Did Syaoran really kiss him? Because he wasn't gay. He knew that. But that angel. It was so exotic. And he wanted it.

But he wanted Sakura as well. What was going on?

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself in Tomoyo's bed. She sat up in bed and looked around for her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yep." Tomoyo came out through a door and smiled at Sakura.

"Your healed?" Tomoyo nodded her head. "Good." Sakura smiled at her friend. "I need to talk to Count. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay Sakura." Tomoyo went to the bed and sat down. She started to hum to herself as Sakura left to go to Count's room. On her way to his room she bumped into a boy. She fell down and landed on her derrière.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He held out a hand and Sakura noticed how pale it was. Paler than hers. She took it gratefully and when her feet were on the ground she turned around to yell at the boy some more. Her yelling died on her tongue as she took in the boy.

His hair was a bluish colour and seemed to shine brilliantly. His eyes were an azure colour and they seemed to see right through her. His lips had a knowing grin on them and she immediately took her gaze to his eyes again which were framed in thin black rimmed glasses.

"Hi. I'm Eriol." He took her hand gently and kissed it ever so softly. Sakura felt herself melt as he did this. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Sakura." She laughed nervously at the end. She looked over at Eriol to see what he would do, but Eriol only smiled at her. "So, who took you?"  
  
"Took me?" Sakura laughed at him, thinking it was a joke, but Eriol looked more and more confused. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty room.

"You mean to tell me that you are still _mortal_!?" Eriol nodded. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!? You'll get killed!" She hissed.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No. I won't."

"Yes. You will." Eriol laughed.

"This is getting nowhere. I will not die because I am a magician. Clow Reeds reincarnation to be precise."

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"Not a lot of people do." Eriol said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Eriol took her hand and kissed it softly again, this time lingering. Sakura sighed gently but then pulled her hand away sharply.

"I-I have to go. I need to see Count."  
  
"Ah yes. Goodbye then." Eriol bowed and left the room. Sakura took a few moments to compose herself but she had to go see Count. She had to find out what he had done to Syaoran.

A few minutes later and Sakura was in Counts room, sitting in a chair and waiting for Count to appear. Suddenly a figure clad in white swayed elegantly into the room. Sakura bowed.

"Hello Count."  
  
"Hello Sakura. And why have you come to visit me?" He asked gently as he sat down opposite her.

"I want to know what you did to Syaoran." She demanded as he was getting comfy.

"Not much." He replied as he looked straight at her.

"What do you mean by not much?"

"Well…I had a talk with him and he seems a nice enough guy."

"And?"

"And I don't mind you keeping him for pleasurable reasons."

"Really?" Sakura had a bright smile on her face.

"Really."

"Thank you Count. Thank you so much." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back Count was smiling.

"Your welcome. Now, go to him." Sakura smiled and fled from the room. Count sighed softly. If only she knew what he really did. And that Syaoran had enjoyed it.

* * *

Sakura landed quietly on the balcony. Quiet enough so that Syaoran did not hear her. Or so she thought. That was until the balcony doors swung open and Syaoran stood there. A slow grin tilted his lips and he grabbed her hand and pulled her in before she could react.

He slammed the balcony door shut and started walking relatively fast to where Sakura was standing. Sakura looked slightly startled and started to back up. An evil grin made it's way to Syaoran's face and when Sakura fell back onto the bed she realised why.

Sakura watched avidly as Syaoran climbed atop of her and stared into her eyes. He slowly bent down and took her lips softly into his mouth. Sakura gasped as Syaoran started sucking and she arched desperately into the kiss.

When Sakura's tongue lightly licked Syaoran's bottom lip, he let out a gasp and Sakura's tongue sneakily slipped into his mouth. Syaoran gladly accepted the intruder and sucked on it causing Sakura to moan.

As she was enjoying the kiss Syaoran's hands were making a path from her face to her stomach. He lightly grazed her belly before his hand went under her top and up. It went further and further until he found what he was looking for. His finger gently caressed an erect nipple, causing Sakura to groan lightly and press against his arousal. Syaoran growled deep in his chest and Sakura laughed a bit. She yet again pressed against his arousal and Syaoran groaned this time. Sakura's smile widened and she flipped him over so she was now straddling him.

She leaned down and undid his trousers slowly, almost painfully so. She pulled them down just as slow as before and watched as his erect member was revealed, throbbing for attention. A breathless smile made its way to her lips.

She leaned down and kissed the tip of his erection. Syaoran gasped and gripped the sheets of linen for support. Another smile made its way to Sakura's lips and she sucked the tip into her mouth. She slowly let more and more into her mouth, creating torture for Syaoran. He wanted her to take it all. Create a tight seal around him and make him release.

Sakura savoured every moan, groan, gasp and growl that escaped from Syaoran's mouth. To have him pleasure you was one thing. To pleasure him yourself was another. And she enjoyed pleasuring him so far.

Until a knock on the door and a strict, worried voice flooded through it.

Syaoran shot up as his arousal did the opposite. Sakura looked at it with slight disappointment.

"It's my mum for God sake! What do you expect?"

Sakura had to hold in a giggle. "I guess I should leave." She whispered.

"Xiou Lang? Are you okay?" Came the worried voice again.

"Yes mother. I had a nightmare. I'm okay now." Sakura giggled and Syaoran's hand flew out to stop it. Sakura smiled and kissed the hand softly. She smiled even more as Syaoran's breathing increased.

"You sure Xiou Lang?"

"Yes mother." Sakura went back to his neglected member and saw the little signs of life. She looked back up to Syaoran and when she was sure he was watching back she lifted her top up and over her head. Syaoran watched in stunned awe as her breasts rose and fell when she took her shirt off. He gazed at Sakura but she only smiled. She reached for his top and pulled it off. She gently ran her hands over his muscles and watched his member closely. It was working. It was practically back to full strength. But what else could she do?

She reached for Syaoran's hand and guided it down her breasts, her stomach until both hands reached her waistband on her jeans. She undid the button and zip and guided his hand back down, past her trousers and panties, to the very centre of her. A lazy, pleasurable smile made it's way to her lips as Syaoran's hand moved within her.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. It was a pure kiss and it was heaven. Plus the feeling of having Syaoran within her made it so much better.

His fingers teased her burning flesh and soon she was feeling heat waves pass through every part of her. She begged and pleaded with Syaoran to stop his torture. But Syaoran wouldn't stop and Sakura was soon in his arms convulsing with pleasure as the orgasms rocked her body.

Syaoran smiled as he looked at Sakura. Tired mumbles escaped her lips as her breathing was trying to get back to normal. He wasn't gay. Not if he could do this with Sakura. And still be up. He looked down at himself and sighed. He needed release. How could Sakura do this to him?

Before he could think of a reasonable explanation to the question, he took a deep intake of breath as Sakura took his length into his mouth.

* * *

Right! This is the next chappie! It is a little lemony. Okay! Very lemony. But it _is_ and I repeat it _is_ a **R **rated fic, so don't start complaining that it was too lemony. I will update some time this month so bear with me. Thank you for your reviews. Ciao!


End file.
